


Places I Remember

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: writerverse, Family Drama, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Sirius liked to go back and look at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Written for Weekly Quick Fic #6 on writerverse on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Places I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Weekly Quick Fic #6 on [writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com/) on LiveJournal, with the prompt "Places I remember".

Sometimes, Sirius liked to go back and look at Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

He had no desire to go back to living there – no, none, not ever – but he did sometimes wonder how his family ( _former family_ ) was getting on without him. Did they miss him? Did they even think about him anymore?

He sat at the end of Grimmauld Place and watched the house (or the place where the house should be) for hours on end. Sometimes it would stand silent and empty for as long as he was there, and sometimes people would go in and out and he could recognize faces he knew from his childhood.

There, Sirius thought, craning his neck to see a cloaked couple hurrying out with their heads bowed – there was Lucius Malfoy, and he had Narcissa on his arm. Sirius pitied his youngest cousin for that marriage. And there was Bellatrix, striding behind her sister with her head held high, even more pride written on her face than Sirius was accustomed to. Her husband followed her out of the house, and Sirius could smell the anger on him – anger that Bellatrix didn't let him walk with her the way Lucius walked with Narcissa.

Sirius didn't move as the two couples made their brisk ways down the street in his direction. Narcissa and Lucius had their heads bent together, immersed in whispered conversation (they had always been so intimate, close to being brother and sister, nearly), and neither of them spared Sirius a glance.

Bellatrix did, though. She looked at him, and for a second, Sirius thought that he saw a flicker of recognition in her eyes.

"Is something wrong, Bellatrix?" Rodolphus asked, reaching out to touch her shoulder. She slapped his hand away.

"Nothing," she said, sweeping past Sirius and aiming a kick that landed on his back. "Just that foul old stray dog."

Sirius bared his teeth and snapped at her –  _as if he'd ever really want to bite his cousin; he suspected she tasted foul_  – and barked at her as she and Rodolphus passed him.

_Foul old stray dog indeed._

And Sirius suspected she would have called him the same thing if he had been in his human form.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
